I Always Believed In Fairytales
by TheNoirShadow11
Summary: Just another changeling to come home really. Although he may set off a series of chain reactions that could help or hinder the whole Trylle community. Not to mention there may or may not be some romance, drama, love and angst. Gotta love that angst


Another boring day, of another boring month, of yet again, another boring year, then again I guess that isn't anything new really, although it seems that the class I am in will be in for a bit of shock, because it seems that the teacher is coming in will some papers, a surprise quiz? Well isn't that wonder-fucking-full. Although a little shock for the animals that somehow pass as people, I feel like is a must.

And I know I'm talking down on them as if they were all terrible, but let's be honest. Do people actually fucking make out in a classroom, while paper planes are being tossed around the room in an aerial war, and don't get me even started on the phones, oh my god, kids these days, they have no sense of human interaction? I swear, every time a teacher isn't around, there is a kid, doing stupid things on their stupid phone! God, it's so fucking annoying!

"Hey Alex!" calls one of the few people I can tolerate. He's a nice kid named Grant; problem is he doesn't know when I need to be left alone. But he's one of the first permanent friends I've had in awhile. For some reason, it seems as though I can't make friends that easily, though I can't say that I want too many friends, especially if they act like the monsters that I see them as.

"Can you do the thing and tell me what's for lunch?" Oh, he also says some of the most idiotic things I have ever heard…but really he's cool so it's not bad. But seriously, he asks me to do the thing…just to see what's for lunch…not that I can't not do the thing…I feel like I butchered that sentence.

"Dude…seriously…that's what you ask me to do? Out of all the god damn things I could do, and you ask me to do that?" He gives me a sheepish smile before his hands end up behind his head.

"Come on Alex! We're so close to the lunch room and I am so, so hungry!"

"The fucking lunch menu is on the bulletin board!"

"Mr. Noel! That kind of languages isn't allowed in the classroom!" Our fizzy red haired biology teacher said as she walked into the room setting aside the papers I assumed were quizzes. I guess we lucked out and she was just getting them ready for the next day.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Den." I say halfheartedly, and she merely nods and continues with her lecture and Grant, who just happened to slinked away when I was being harassed manages to slink back to me as soon as I was being ignored by the teacher.

"So…what about lunch," The dirty blond boy says leaning in uncomfortably close, his chocolate brown eyes staring with a slight teasing yet innocent look, and it isn't the first time that I wonder how someone so cute, could be so straight, oh well.

"Fine…the lunch ladies are making chicken wraps…they have the normal fruits and vegetables out, but since it's close to Christmas they have some kind of carton of Eggnog instead of milk cartons." I have a unique ability, I don't know why I have it, and I don't know a lot about it, other than it has roughly five yard radius, and anything and everything within that five yard radius is a subject of my eyes. What that means is that every little thing within that area I can see, from all perspectives. It's really trippy, seeing anything and everything at every angle.

It was really hard to function for awhile, but thankfully my mom and dad let me take time off from school, which I used to try and understand this, although, they just thought I was fairly sick, which I'm kinda ashamed of because my mother, Joy, was crying a lot of that time, but I couldn't just go around flailing about! Anyway, what I learned about my power is that if I focus on myself, then my perspective stays on me, so in other words, first person point of view. I also learned that it can work the same for others. I focus on someone else it sticks on them in their view.

However, it's like a rubber band. After awhile it starts hurting, trying to focus on a certain point of view for so long and it just reverts back to the constant stream of imagery that I see normally. I have trained my eyes enough though so that I can actually interpret it though. And I will admit, I have used it for less meaningful reasons, but that is beside the point.

"Wanna go out to eat? I'm thinking McDonald's?" The dirty-blond haired, chocolate eyed, sharp jaw lined, boys asks me. Which is followed by an all dimple smile, also is that possible to have a sharp jaw line and yet be all dimples with your smile? Because if not, Grant some how did it and it was adorable, that smile has made many girls swoon over his cuteness, and I will admit, at one point in time I may have swooned over him to, but that is neither here nor there.

Also, I can't help but feel annoyed from him trying to subdue me with his smile. "You can go to McDonald's I'm going to go home to eat a delicious salad, one made from some delicious winter lettuce, and some super delicious carrots, and don't get me even started on the yummy tomato's. All of which I personally grew. And as an added treat, if I'm lucky that is, I'll even swipe some of mom's zucchini patties." I'm a diehard vegetarian, how could anyone want to chow down on the poor innocent animals? Oh, I'm also quite a straight edge individual, I hate drugs and alcohol.

Grant grimaced at the healthy food I eat on a day to day basis. "Dude…why I chose to become your friend, I have no idea." And I can't help but scoff; I know why he did it. It was because he is the nicest, sweetest guy you'll ever meet, a pit thick headed, but sweet. Like I said, I'm not good at making friends but I'm also really bad at handling the jerks and backstabbers in a healthy way.

A great example of this is how when I was in sixth grade, I got in a fight with a bunch of kids about religion. Well, I guess a better description of what happened is that the group of kids heard that I don't believe in god. I was getting called names and many other horrible things said about me before I punched him in the face, which seemed to anger them which then made them gain up on me and give me much more abuse, but I took it while dealing in blows every now and then when given the chance.

Grant, being the kind of guy he is had helped me, you see, back then Grant was the kinda guy everyone liked and everyone wanted to be friends with. He got the jerks to back off while taking some blows himself.

"Dude, you are such the typical gay." He says breaking out in a teasing smile as he stares at me, pinning me with his gaze, completely obliterating my little flash back time.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't believe it took me so long to point this out! You love musicals," He says fairly loudly, catching the attention of the other boys and girls in the room.

"So? They are really nice to listen to. Specially if they have a little macabre-ness to them. Have you ever heard 'Repo the Genetic Opera?'"

"You are a vegetarian."

"When the alien overlords come, I'll tell them you think it's expectable to eat the lowly animals. Which to them, would be you" I say with a teasing tone.

"Your snarky to," He fires off to me.

"I am tempted to say _'Snark Snark' _"I fire back just as quickly

"Although…I guess you're not the best looking." And I can't tell if he's teasing or just being an absent minded jerk

"Wow, with friends like you Grant, who needs enemies?" I was a little sting by it but I guess he did have a point. I wasn't gorgeous like some of the guys and girls I've seen messing around in school.

I'm a five foot eleven male with dirt brown eyes, a somewhat long brownish-black hair that is curled up at the base of my neck and points out at the sides, also curling. The front has a mess of tangled hairs that cover my eyes. Although it kind of works with my rather bland fashion sense, which mostly consists of long sleeved black shirts mixed with either grey or black jeans. So basically I dress like a jerk that doesn't care, although it's kinda true. I really don't give a fuck about what people think of me, I've given up on integrating myself into society.

"Do you really want to go to McDonald's?" I ask quietly while turning to look at the clock and was surprised to find out that while it seemed we just started class, but it was already basically then end of class.

"Oh my god, yes please! It's no fun going out to eat without a friend."

"And you say I sound like a typical gay." And he punch's my shoulder playfully, adding in a small pout.

"I'm not gay, flamboyant, maybe. Gay? Nope."

"That's exactly what they all say." I say which is over powered by the sound of the shrill bell sounding the end of class.

"Time for some yummy Micky D's!" and I chuckle while gathering my things and head for the hall.

"I always knew you love d-" Unfortunately, my clever joke was interrupted as I bump into, what I'm pretty sure to be, a wall, which with my skill and grace had made me tumble into the ground spilling all my items. "Hey what was all that?" I ask angrily, not taking notice of my assailant

"I'm sorry," the voice says while holding out an hand, which I gratefully take and finally meet eyes with the stranger, being captivated by the dark storm raging inside. The man in front of me has to be one of the sexiest men I have ever seen, some stubble on his face which shows off a dark but sexy side. "Finn," He finishes, and I nearly melt.

"Alex."


End file.
